1st Recon beret
|quests =One for My Baby |baseid = }} The 1st Recon beret is a piece of headwear in Fallout: New Vegas. It is used primarily by NCR snipers. Characteristics A red beret with the insignia and motto of 1st Recon sewn on it. The insignia is a bear skull on a background of crossed rifles. The motto beneath it reads: "The last thing you never see." The beret doesn't provide any Damage Threshold but gives a +1 bonus to Perception and +5 Critical Chance (equivalent of +5 Luck in combat) when worn. Variants * Boone's beret - the unique variant that can only be used during the quest One for My Baby. * Beret - a more common variant worn mostly by NCR officers. Locations * Provided as a quest reward by Craig Boone in Novac for successfully completing the quest One for My Baby. * While Boone is an active companion, it is in his inventory. Taking it from him will cause him to ask for it back, however, there are no repercussions if it is not returned. * Aside from Boone, his daytime partner Manny Vargas and all members of 1st Recon (except for Corporal Sterling) have one in their inventory. Killing one of these characters will yield it directly, or reverse pickpocketing a piece of headgear with a DT of 1 or greater will make the beret available for pickpocketing once the character has a chance to swap equipment. Notes * The beret is immune to damage, however, it can be destroyed by inadvertently using it with Jury Rigging to repair numerous other helmets or accidentally using it to repair a regular beret. * The boosted Critical Chance and enhanced Perception provided by the beret can provide a huge boost to weapons that rely on critical hits, like sniper rifles and energy weapons in particular. * Works well with Finesse. * Even though the First Recon squad in Camp McCarran all have the same beret, they will make the standard NCR soldier's remark of "I wish I had a beret like that." * If the Courier is wearing the 1st Recon Beret, NCR Troopers make remarks such as "that red beret is looking good, soldier." * When dropped, the 1st Recon beret and the beret will be as thin as a piece of paper and will be extremely bouncy, causing it to easily be lost. * It can be worn in combination with all variants of riot gear helmets, as well as the valence radii-accentuator and atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator. Bugs * Like the binoculars, 1st Recon Berets will stack and appear as one entity in player character inventories. * Sometimes, the beret's texture will mess up and look like a red mess. To fix this, simply re-equip it and it will turn back to normal. * You can make the 1st recon beret black by equipping a dapper gambler hat then putting the beret on (only tested on Boone). * It is possible to duplicate the beret by putting it into Boone's inventory and taking it out again; Boone will still have one but you will have one also. Gallery Craig_Boone.jpg|Boone wearing an NCR 1st Recon beret FNV screenshot NCR vs Mutant.jpg|Promotional screenshot, NCR trooper wearing a red beret NCR 1st Recon.png|1st Recon insignia and logo Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Barett der 1. Aufklärung es:Boina del 1º de Reconocimiento ru:Берет 1-го разведбатальона uk:Берет 1-го розвідувального батальйону